Test strips for analytical purposes are generally supplied to users in test strip vials from which individual test strips are removed as needed. A variety of test strips are known in the art including, for example, those designed to measure the concentration of an analyte in a fluid sample. With currently available test strip vials, it may be difficult for a user to remove a single test strip without tilting and/or shaking the vial, especially when the test strip vial is filled with test strips. Furthermore, tilting and/or shaking of test strip vials may result in undesired test strip spills and potential contamination of test strips. The present disclosure addresses these and related issues in the art.